A Moment of Clarity
by kellez69
Summary: A one-shot from a certain monk's perspective. After a hot day of trveling, the gang stops by a river and tries to escape from the heat, but they can't get away from a little romance!  Bad summary, good story.


**A Moment of Clarity**

By: BrokenTaijiyaSango

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, the manga, the plot or any of the characters. I did come up with this fan fiction however, which really means that I still own nothing and have a lot of free time on my hands haha. Well anyway, read and review if you would like more fan fictions from me.**

**Author's Note: This is yet another One-shot, but this time it is from mostly Miroku's point of view. Please enjoy! **

Miroku leaned on a tree a little further behind the rest of the Inu-Gumi, as always. They were stopped at a creek because of Kagome's constant complaints of the heat, but Miroku ignored Kagome for at the moment, he was completely content. His eyes were fixed on the demon slayer before him. '_How beautiful…_' He thought watching the young woman dab the sweat from her chest with her handkerchief. A sigh of relief hung on her perfectly shaped lips and she rose to her feet again. Her hair, which was out of it's usual bow, was draped over one shoulder. Sango gently ran her fingers through the chocolate brown locks, getting all of the tangles out. Once she was satisfied enough with her hair, she flung it over her shoulder and on to her back where she trapped the long hair in it's ribbon again. She sighed again but this time, it was about the humid air about her.

Pulling her yukada up past her knees, Sango tied her apron tightly before stepping in to the cool blue water. She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully, basking in hot afternoon sun. Her lips were slightly parted as she felt the cool water on her hot skin. She felt as though she were going to melt and float away along with the river and strangely, she didn't mind. The wind tugged her hair playfully and she felt relieved that she was finally cooling down. She Imagined herself in her village again, with her little brother Kohaku teaching how to fish at the river. She remembered their laughter ringing after Kohaku fell in… soon her moment of bliss was interrupted by footsteps that she knew all too well. Her eyes snapped open and her dream world had gone, she frowned slightly and peeked over her shoulder. "Yes Houshi-sama?" She asked politely, though on the inside she was dying to slap him.

"May I join you Sango-chan?" Miroku asked innocently, daring to take a step toward her.

Sango usually didn't fall for Miroku's tricks, but this time she nodded and smiled at him. Miroku smiled back at the young woman, taking off his sandals. He also tied his robes up to his knees and cautiously stepped in to the cool water. "Ahhh…" He said after a moment and before he knew it, he too slipped away into a world of his own. He remembered Haji bringing him to a lake when he was a small boy. He smiled remembering when he dunked Haji into the water, then he too went into the water from laughing so hard. Miroku remembered how disappointed he felt when Mushin requested that they go back to the temple.

The sound of someone moving in the water in front of him brought him back to reality. He smiled when he saw it was Sango trying not to slip on the slimy rocks that covered the creek floor. He quickly raced to her side grabbing her hand, but he was too late. Sango fell in the water, but she pulled Miroku down with her. He hit the ground with a splash and he knew that he was going to be soaked to the bone when he got out, but he didn't care. He looked beneath him and saw that he had landed right on top of Sango. He glanced at her cheeks and saw that she was indeed blushing, but when their eyes met they both burst into a fit of laughter.

After what seemed like hours, Miroku finally rose to his feet apologizing to Sango for landing on her. He held out his hand to help her up and she gladly accepted, muttering that it was her fault that they fell in the first place. He hushed her by hugging her tightly and after adjusting to the hug, she held him closely in return. "I really enjoyed our time together Sango-chan." He said placing a kiss upon her cheek and grasping her hand. "Me too, Miroku." She said, holding his hand back as he led them both to the shore. Miroku rose an eyebrow, not letting her see his expression. _'She finally said my name!'_ He thought as he pulled his dear Sango safely on to dry ground.

Sango smiled at the houshi and studied his face carefully and she sighed with relief when she saw a hint a satisfaction. She let go of his hand to grab her sandals, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard a faint "wait." As she turned to look at Miroku, he wrapped his arms around her wait and placed a kiss on her perfect lips. Shocked and confused, Sango kissed him back and with every second of the kiss her heart seemed to swell up a thousand times bigger. When she broke off the kiss, she saw in his face that his heart too had been swelling. Miroku just smiled at the beautiful taijiya knowing that now that things would be different. A moment of clarity struck him and he knew now that he was all hers. He knew that he loved her with everything in him and that he belonged to her completely. And for once he didn't care about flirting with other women, for his heart now yearned for Sango, and only Sango.


End file.
